ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Sergio Turbo
Sergio Turbo (or, as he claimed to be, the sixth iteration of Sergio Turbo) is an author avatar of Boarder!Sergio Turbo (or, at least, he used to claim so. It was later revealed that he was the third Turbo, and used to be a Self Insert Gary Stu). He used to work in the Department of Floaters with his partners Corolla and Nikki Cherryflower. He has been decorated with the Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Mochi for helping out the International Academy of Hetalia Fanfiction during the Mary Sue invasion. He was one of the few PPC agent able to pilot fighter jets, and used to own a F-22A Raptor. A certain incident caused it to be confiscated, though. He retired in late 2012 after the Blank Sprite Incident, but still gets involved in PPC life every now and then. Appearance Sergio is 180 cm (about 5'11") tall, with a rather lean build. He used to carry around all the equipment of the duo to avoid trouble when portalling back to HQ (Corolla's only six inches tall), and despite the recent recruitment of Nikki it is still common to see him with a backpack and a utility belt. He is never seen without his custom Beretta 92FS pistol, as he feels vulnerable without a weapon. Personality Usually quite serious, he can become very aggressive if the badfic hits the wrong buttons - especially harming Sakura Kinomoto from ''Card Captor Sakura''. He is very protective of other PPC agents, canons, and innocent OCs, and doesn't show much consideration about his own life, being willing to put it on the line if this means that he's going to save anybody else. This behaviour has been toned down since he recruited Corolla, as he feels that she would run into trouble if left alone, but he admitted that he would still sacrifice himself without a second thought if necessary to protect her or Nikki. However, he shows no mercy against things labeled "evil," such as Mary Sues, wraiths, or even some canon characters. Due to this, he is banned from the Twilight continuum and is not allowed anywhere near Kyubey from Puella Magi Madoka Magica alone. He claimed to remember the past of all the other five author avatars called Sergio that his author used, and uses this to justify some of his less serious actions, such as trying to get a photo with KITT or Nanoha, and obviously his lust-induced behaviour when near Sakura. In the rare occasions in which he speaks about his pre-PPC past, however, he often contradicted himself. This turned out to be because he was trying to hide his past as a Gary Stu to his partners, and apparently researched the alternate universe versions of himself to try to cobble together a believable past. Partners and Family Sergio, having been genetically engineered, hasn't technically got a family, and the people who used to be close to him (including those that he regarded as relatives of sorts) outside the PPC are apparently all deceased. In the PPC, the people closest to him are Corolla, whom he regards as a little sister, and Nikki, whom he has a crush on. They used to own two minis, a mini-Guardian called Sakura Kiminoto and a mini-Berserk Defence Programme called Nanoha Takamichi. After his retirement from the PPC, he apparently married Nikki, and they had a daughter, Keiko. They eventually ended up adopting Shiro Turbo and Saki Cherryflower, two younger AU version of themselves they recruited while helping Keiko in one of her early missions. Missions Home: RC #1587 Partnered with Luxury 2009 HST * "I Don't Like Luxury Cars" (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) ** More of Sergio Turbo's past is revealed in his first mission, in which he and Luxury kill a Replacement Sue in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. Partnered with Corolla ; 2010 HST * "Don't Forget the Canon" (Card Captor Sakura) ** Sergio and Corolla kill two Sues that put Card Captor Sakura's canon in the background to have a love story in Tomoeda. ;2011 HST * Helps out during the IAHF Mary Sue invasion. * "Comma-Shaped Shot" (Card Captor Sakura) ** Sergio and Corolla manage to destroy a wraith that did heavy damage to Card Captor Sakura's canon and tried to make Syaoran rape Sakura. * "First Flight" (Ace Combat x Harry Potter) ** Sergio and Corolla survive plane crashes to kill a character replacement of James Sirius Potter. * "Interlude #1" ** Sergio and Corolla meet Grace Leon and Ally Malet, wreak havoc in DoSAT, and recruit a new agent. Partnered with Nikki Cherryflower ; 2011 HST * "A Very Awkward Exorcism" (Card Captor Sakura) ** Sergio deals with Nikki's training while they kill a hurt/comfort rapefic. ;2013 HST * Sergio and Nikki, after being accidentally dragged from 2012 HQ to 2013 HQ due to the latter's power outage, help fight the meatloaf monster. Partnered with Corolla and Nikki ; 2012 HST * "Double Birthdays Are Not Cool, Fezzes Are" (interlude) ** Sergio, Corolla and Nikki are celebrating the latter's birthday when the Blackout drags them in 2013 HQ. * "The Fine Art of Copypasting" (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) ** Sergio Turbo, Nikki Cherryflower and Corolla deal with drenched people, random magical transformations and a Sue with no common sense whatsoever. * "Legendary Illogic" (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha x Harry Potter), with Agents Ari and Tera (DF) ** Sergio Turbo, Nikki Cherryflower, Corolla, Ari, and Tera team up to tackle a crossover between Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and Harry Potter. * "Unpleasant Memories," Part 1, Part Two (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha x Card Captor Sakura x Sailor Moon), with Agents Ari and Tera (DF) ** Sergio Turbo, Nikki Cherryflower, Corolla, Ari and Tera tackle a really annoying Overachiever!Sue and her crossover wreck. * "Lasting Damage" (interlude) ** Sergio Turbo, Corolla and Nikki Cherryflower visit Ari in Medical. * "Blank Sprite" (multi-chapter) ** A simple mission quickly becomes something much more complex when two canon characters disappear completely, and Sergio's past resurfaces. Post-PPC ;2016 HST * Takes part in the third edition of the PPC HQ Hunger Games, and manages to place 8th overall. ;2034 HST * "TYH: Youthful Indiscretion" ** Discovers that his daughter got hired by the PPC, and presumably yells at the Marquis for it. * "Runs in the Family" ** Helps Keiko adjusting to PPC life. * "An Overabundance of Turbochargers and Cherry Tree Flowers" ** Helps Keiko tackle a fic written by his original author, and ends up recruiting the fic's AU equivalents of him and Nikki. MSTs ; 2010 HST * "MST #1" ** Sergio and Corolla mock a badly written Detective Conan and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover with no plot at all. ; 2012 HST * "MST#2", Part One, Part Two (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) ** Sergio, Nikki and Corolla (with the help of several canon characters) mock an incredibly incoherent Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha fic. Trivia An alternate universe version of Sergio appears as a playable character in the World in Danger 2.5D retro shooter, as a cameo exchange between Sergio's author and World in Danger's developer. It is unclear what effects it can have on the continuum, but considering the PPC incarnation retired before the game came out the chanches of the two incarnations meeting is very slim. World In Danger's incarnation of Sergio seems to have diverged at some point before ''Mai Dire Fine, ''the fanfiction Sergio is from, since he is listed as having been an Interpol special investigator up until joining World Army.Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters